1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, an information processing system, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5055781 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a conversational speech analysis method for a place such as a conference where many people discuss. According to the conversational speech analysis method of Patent Document 1, conversations are analyzed by obtaining an interest level that listeners have in a discussion using signals obtained from microphones and sensors. According to Patent Document 1, how much participants are interested in discussed contents is analyzed; changes in the interest level of the participants over time are graphed; and the amounts of useful speeches in which many persons are interested are represented for each participant in diagram form.